The Vision
by SeeMyEvil
Summary: It's a series of events that we didn't get to see in New Moon. Including Alice's vision of Bella jumping, Rosalie calling Edward with the bad news and his POV up until 'Chapter 20 Flight'. Enjoy! lol ;
1. The Vision

**The Vision**

My vision slowly blurred into the sight of a cliff face, I was having a new vision. I quickly noticed a brown-haired young girl, whom I recognized as Bella stood at the very tip of the rock. Terror rattled through me as I put two and two together to realise that Bella was going to jump; resulting in death for most humans. Where was she? The trees in the background were firs and pine, a mixture of trees I would always associate with La Push. Then the thin figure threw herself off the cliff screaming my brother's name, though I'm sure she didn't realise it. She fell so quickly I barely had a chance to see that she was crying too, imagining something she clearly enjoyed. Bella hit the water and sank deeply under the surface, bubbles of air escaped her lungs and floated to the top while I waited for her body to follow suit. I heard a tiny whisper, it sounded like _Goodbye, I love you, _referring to Edward, her last words_._ She never reappeared, it could have been hours that I watched for her to rise to the surface. She died! She killed herself! She _gave up_. NO! _No, no no no no_. My vision came back into focus and I screamed. Jasper was there in a second with his arms around me, the rest of the family minus Edward rushed in behind him.

"She's going to die!" I sobbed into Jasper's shoulder. He tensed beside me.

"Who, Alice! Who?" he took my arms in his hands.

"Bella" I replied, the room threw into silence. Everyone rushed closer. Several whispers exclaimed_ How? and What?!_ Once I had been calmed from my hysterics I quickly explained: "She stood at the top of the La Push cliffs and jumped screaming 'Edward' and when she hit the water she never came back up" Carlisle shared a glance with Esme who looked as though she was about to cry, Rosalie just stood there shocked where Emmett held his head in his hands whispering a long string of profanities.

"I have to see if I can stop her! She might not have done it yet" I told Carlisle, Jasper was running a circle over my back absently with his finger.

"I don't know, Alice"

"Think what it would do to Edward!" I shrieked. Carlisle grimaced seeing my point. I ran from the room and jumped into Carlisle's Mercedes, I reversed out and pushed the pedal to the metal frame with all the force I could muster with breaking the pedal or over-heating the engine. I was going to save Bella, I had to! I wimpered for an hour, still doubting my capability of getting there before she did it.

**A/N: Well there you have it! My take on Alice's reaction to her vision, exactly what she saw; in my world. lol I'd like to know if you'd want me to do Rosalie's phone call to Edward...I'm thinking about it. ;)**


	2. Rosalie called Edward

**Rosalie called Edward**

How could Bella do this to my family?! Did she not know how much they all loved her? I'd never seen Emmett so upset. And that made _me_ upset. Esme just sat in her room curled into a ball, I had no idea what she was thinking but it can't have been good, her eyes were dead though she immeadiately brightened when she caught sight of me; putting on a show. Alice is driving like a madwoman right now. The only person not in the know is Edward. My guess is that Alice won't arrive in time to save Bella, she is a fool. I will call Edward. I sauntered over to my cell phone which lay on my bedside table and dialled his number. It picked up after six rings.

"What is it Rosalie?" he growled.

"Edward" I sighed, putting on my best 'tragedy' voice.

"Rose" his tone was sharp so I launched into my purpose for calling.

"Edward, Bella is dead, Alice saw it and I can tell she won't get there in time. She jumped off a cliff screaming your name" the line was silent for god knows how long. "Edward? Are you still there?" I heard a ripping sound and then a loud crash, I heard a load of tin cans skittering across the floor and Edward roared.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper.

"Ninety percent sure" my answer sent him into another rage, bricks crumbled as he punched a wall nearby. I heard a ringing, metallic noise and the call was ended. Well, I saw that coming.

**A/N: Thank you Sofabedtry! This chapter is in your honour. lol ;) Someone on that other site I mentioned said maybe I could try to write Edward's end of the line, when he heard Bella was dead. I think I might do that! Happy reading.**


	3. Edward's Line

**Edward's line**

I had been walking through Sao Paulo's dilapidated streets for days now, each day fighting to keep what little will I had left, to stay away from Forks and from Bella. I missed her blush, her captivating brown eyes and the sound of her heatbeat. I growled at myself for letting myself think that deeply of her, only before had I thought her name, her impossible love for me. The way I lied to her, told her I didn't want her and that she was no good for me; she believed me I could see it in her eyes. I could tell that my hopes for a 'clean break' were most probably in vain. I was pulled from my reverie by the shrill tone of my cell phone and on it's sixth ring I finally answered it. What could Rosalie possibly have to say to _me_?

"What is it Rosalie?" extremely annoyed that the one person in my family who didn't even like Bella and wished she were gone had disturbed me.

"Edward" she sighed, sounding like she were grinning and just taking the mick.

"Rose" I finally answered. She paused for a moment and I pinched the bridge of my nose with impatience.

"Edward, Bella is dead, Alice saw it and I can tell she won't get there in time. She jumped off a cliff screaming your name" the second she spoke the name 'Bella' I stopped breathing. I slowly processed what she had just said. 'Bella is dead' I could barely comprehend those words being in the same sentence. Dead? How? 'jumped off a cliff' NO, she killed herself! Why did she give up? I could never be the cause of that, something much worse must have happened. 'screaming your name' Me. My fault, I made her die, I killed her, I knew I'd somehow kill her. Be it she were a vampire or not. Then the feeling of emptiness struck, I was hollow. I heard Rosalie ask whether I was there or not, by this time the sound of her voice was simply an irritation. I ripped the lid of the nearby dumpster off of it's hinges and tipped it over. Hundreds of tin and aluminium cans hit the floor making a sound like rain. I screamed in rage at myself. I eventually decided to answer her.

"Are you sure?" my voice was raspy, I could only just hear it above the sound of my quick breathing. When did I start breathing?

"Ninety percent sure" Rosalie replied. A red haze fell across my vision and I punched the wall to my left. I struck it with such force that the bricks crumbled beneath my hard knuckles, there was now a large hole there. Soon, I realised I was still holding this fragile piece of metal that was called a cell phone and threw it into the second dumpster as if it were a baseball. I didn't care what Rosalie was thinking, she had told me the worst news I could ever imagine and now I took it upon myself to despise her for it. Bitch. I felt my stomach drop to the floor and my heart was gone, not dead, gone. Bella had always claimed it. I sat down and curled into a ball and rocked against the same wall I destroyed and hummed Bella's lullaby. It was somehow calming, as though she were there with me, I imagined her warm, soft arms wrapping around my cold body and she kissed my cheek. I sat like that for a day. Thinking only of Bella. My phone rung again in the dumpster but I ignored it, I needed to be with _her._ I came to a decision shortly after the sun rose above the horizon. I would go to the Volturi and would ask them to kill me, as it were. I didn't care if my family sat in their rooms moping for a week, in the end they would be better off without me as Bella was. No, she wasn't you idiot! She went and killed herself after a few months without me. I know, but I can't bear to be where she isn't, can't bear to live when she is dead. Without any further debating within my mind, I stood up and ran as fast as I could to the nearest airport.

**A/N: Well there you have it! The workings of Edward's mind during that phone call. ;) Why don't you review? Maybe I'll write more...**


	4. Rational Thought

**Rational Thought**

Once I reached the airport, the scent of the many red-blooded humans swirled around me; then their thoughts. A sixteen year-old girl with bleached hair staggered past me with her bright pink suitcase, her grey eyes sized-up my physique and summed it up with: _what a hunk. _Of course I grimaced and stared hard at the back of her head after she had stumbled a few feet away. How I despise the very unimaginative thoughts of an adolescent human, clogged up with tv shows and pop culture, not to mention the filthy goings on at home. By the time the young girl was through the airport reception doors, it struck me that maybe Bella wasn't dead? Alice's visions had been inaccurate before, hadn't they. I decided to go to the closest pay phone and phone the Swan residence. I inserted the few cents the machine required and dialled, it answered after just a few rings, the voice on the recieving end was that of a boy's sounding exasperated. It disturbed me that someone I didn't know was there, what could they mean to Bella?

"Swan residence" he said.

"Is Charlie available?" I hoped I seemed relatively calm, as a result of that my voice deepened.

"He's not here" the boy replied, I heard heavy breathing, as though someone had been running. Annoyed by his answer, I pressed for more information.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked.

"At the funeral" I quickly hung up. _Bella's_ funeral. My stomach dropped to the floor once again and I felt my lips turn down. I had let myself begin to hope, I groaned internally at my own stupidity. My heart was gone - again. Destroyed completely now, I stood up and looked up at the board for the next flight to Florence. It was in the next half hour and they were already boarding. I made my way to the correct terminal and left behind everything that I had ever loved. I would go to Volterra and ask for the Volturi to kill me. It was definite. After all, I had never planned to outlive Bella by far, there was no point in forever without her.

**A/N: I thought this would be an interesting point. :) It just struck me that perhaps I could write up the rest of New Moon, in Edward's POV? Anyone interested? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Flight to Florence

**Flight to Florence**

I boarded the plane along with about seventy other people, their scents were very powerful since I was in an airplane. I got a window seat next to a teen, she looked about nineteen. She had long, curly brown hair, orange skin - it was hopelessly obvious it was fake. She also had hazel coloured eyes that were painfully close to Bella's. When we had taken off, I took off my belt and climbed into a fetal position in an attempt to hold myself together. I took great comfort in the fact that it would all be ended soon. I may not got to heaven but whatever there is after death would be greatly welcomed. I hummed Bella's lullaby again.

"What song is that?" the rude girl next to me asked, I simply scowled at her and told her that it was my own composition for my dead soul mate. She shut up after that. I comtinued to hum it over and over until the end of the flight. We touched down into the darkness of an italian midnight, I was to get a shuttle to the nearest campsite. Of course the driver looked at me strangely, as though I had spoken an alien language. I smacked my head, I had spoken English to an Italian, fool! I corrected myself immeaditely and he smiled.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't really think what to write. lol**


End file.
